Pranks Gone Wrong
by GryffindorTom
Summary: A Potioned up bottle of Firewhiskey manufactured by Fred and George Weasley was left on the side at The Burrow, completely forgotten about following a telling off by George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. What happens when their sister Ginny, along with her brother Ron, the twins investor Harry Potter, and their sister's boyfriend Neville Longbottom get hold of the bottle?


Title **Pranks Gone Wrong**

Rating **M**

Summary **A Potioned up bottle of Firewhiskey manufactured by Fred and George Weasley was left on the side at The Burrow, completely forgotten about following a telling off by George's girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. What happens when their sister Ginny, along with her brother Ron, the twins investor Harry Potter, and their sister's boyfriend Neville Longbottom get hold of the bottle?**

Pairings **Harry/Neville/Ron/Ginny** **, Neville/Ginny, George/Angelina, Harry/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains scenes of a sexual nature including incest.** **Contains scenes where characters are drugged up. Contains swearing.**

-Pranks Gone Wrong-

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **26th December 1998**

Ginny Weasley was in heaven. She was currently sucking the erect member of her boyfriend Neville Longbottom, whilst at the same time having her ex-boyfriend Harry Potter taking anal virginity. Also partaking of her brother Ron Weasley, thrusting his enormous member into her pussy, pounding it as if it were a slab of meat.

She knew it was wrong, especially having her brother taking apart but her mind was enjoying the incestual actions, unaware of the effects of the spiked Firewhiskey. As Ginny was inhibited, she was enjoying the feeling of her brothers member pounding away in her pussy, whilst her former boyfriend was pounding her anal passage seven ways to Sunday.

Had Ginny been in her right mind, she would have hoped that she wouldn't get caught by her mother. Previous experience had shown this, especially when she was dating Harry, she was in the process of giving him a blowjob when Molly Weasley came into the room and saw what the couple were getting up to at the time.

The memory of the volume that her mother possessed whilst scolding the pair for committing those actions, especially with Ginny being underage at the time by only a week, she did not want to have to suffer the trauma of her mother shouting the quartet for allowing her brother and both current and former boyfriend having sex with her.

Ginny suddenly realised that she had to do forgotten something important before her brother had started pounding her pussy. It was only whilst the foursome were having fun when she had suddenly realised what it was that was the problem.

The only downside to the groups current arrangements was that she unable to say to her brother that she had forgotten to take the Contraceptive Potion that the Trainers and Healers at the Holyhead Harpies had prescribed to her as part of her position within the team.

She knew she was screwed especially as her brother was a Weasley and for the past few generations within the Weasley family, there had been no less than seven children within each generation.

The ironic thing is that the Wizarding World, seven is considered a magically powerful number, hence her being scared about the probability of pregnancy.

What made it worse for Ginny was that her mother was a Prewitt, and the last five generations of her maternal family had conceived their first born child within a few months of leaving Hogwarts.

Suddenly Ron pulled out of her and looked. It was then that Neville and Harry stopped their actions and looked at Ginny.

"I've just realised that she forgot to take the potion." Ron saying, the potion slightly wearing off but his member still wanting to pound his sister. "The thing is, being a Weasley, I've just realised that Ginny is no doubt going to end up having to leave the Harpies as she would be pregnant from our actions!"

Suddenly Harry's current girlfriend, Hermione Granger came rushing into the room where the quartet was hiding and noticed that they were all naked, her boyfriend included!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW...HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Hermione shouted, angry with her boyfriend "I leave you alone for one hour and you get drunk and start-"

"What Hermione?" Harry said, the potion he had unwittingly taken now wanting him to pound into Hermione. "I didn't mean to get drunk but...but...Ron and Neville drink some of this, followed by Ginny, then me! I didn't realise that they would pick..." he said, picking up the bottle of Firewhiskey. "I didn't realise they got the extra strong bottle of Firewhiskey."

Hermione pulled her wand from her wand holster that she held on her wrist, as she smelled from the top of the bottle. It was then that she realised that something a bit off. Being apprentice to Professor Horace Slughorn, she was training to become a Potions Mistress in order to replace him. It was that training that she could see if something was wrong. Casting the spell she saw the results come through on a piece of parchment the revealing spell conjured. Looking at the initial results, she was annoyed.

"That...that bottle has got a form of drug inducing potion which will cause the drinker to want to have sex with the nearest person.: Hermione said. "The worst thing is that it looks like..."

Looking again at the parchment, she exploded! "I AM GOING TO MURDER THOSE TWO BASTARDS! I REMEMBER SEEING THAT BOTTLE THAT GEORGE HAD LEFT IT THERE AFTER THAT ARGUMENT WITH ANGELINA BEFORE I LEFT FOR MY MEETING!"

Dragging Harry out of Ginny's room, over to the room that the couple usually used, she was intent on administering an antidote and a few Obliviate charms to forget to her boyfriend, sending a DA Galleon message to one of the Aurors she knew thanks to being a member of Dumbledore's Army.

Despite Hermione's efforts in trying to get the twins prosecuted, they would get off the charges, citing it as a prank gone wrong, with the Wizengamot believing them as "Purebloods".

It would be that day that Hermione and Harry would break all ties not just with the Weasleys, but also with Wizarding Britain.

-Pranks Gone Wrong-

 **Disclaimer I** don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot **Status** Complete

 **Distribution**

FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** 152 **Publish Date** 26/12/2016


End file.
